Soulmate
by Kamilia
Summary: After returning to Alfea, Flora is introduced to Helia's childhood friend Princess Krystal of Linepha. Now Flora is worried that Helia is losing interest in thier relationship and have feelings for the Princess.
1. Chapter 1

_"This is my friend_ _Flora."_

Those words cut deep when Helia had introduced her to his childhood friend, Princess Krystal.

He had only introduced her as his friend during the period from when they met till they just started going out. After that he would have always said 'This is my girlfriend,' or 'This is my Flower Princess' now when she pushed back into the friend category.

Even though it was a week ago since that had happened it still hurt.

It was now after midnight at Alfea and Flora, who was sporting a pink and green mini shorts with a spaghetti strap shirt was sitting on the balcony floor, almost in tears.

Ever since that day he only calls her once a day, if she is lucky and instead of going to lunch together like every Friday Helia called and said he had to catch up with Krystal.

Normally Flora wouldn't have a problem with that since he was entitled to have female friends just like how she have guy friends but maybe the Princess was more than a friend…

"Oh Helia. What happened to us?" Flora whispered.

"Flora?" Chatta's voice could be heard.

Looking around the brunette saw the small pixie hovering beside the door that divided the room from the balcony.

"What is it, sweetie?" Flora asked. "Are you okay?"

"The question is are you okay?" Chatta asked, flying to her bonded fairy. "Is it about that girl Helia introduced you last week?"

"Yeah." She muttered.

Sitting on the nature fairy's shoulder, Chatta said. "Flo, you have to thrust him. I am confident that Helia is faithful to you."

"Are you sure about that?" Flora indicated to a leva bike driving onto the school grounds with a male and female passenger abroad.

Even though both had on a helmet Flora could tell that Krystal was the female passenger because of the outfit while the male was kind of a different story since there were plenty of guys that wore the Red Fountain Uniform.

"That may not be Helia." The blonde stated.

"Your right but I wasn't even thinking about him cheating all that much." She sighed. "I was thinking more along the lines that he would break up with me then be with Krystal."

"Helia loves you and you know that." Chatta called out.

"I thought so tell last week." Flora replied. "Since he introduced us Helia has only called me once since then and he won't pick up my called or respond to any of my texts." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Chatta I love him with all my heart and soul but even with that I can't stop him from falling out of love with me."

"Flora…" Chatta patted her cheek.

"I can't make him love me and I don't know what the two of them had in the past but it looks like I won't be sticking around to see them in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that Helia and I are over. I heard the guys are coming over for a date later on and instead of going out with me he is going to have lunch with the Princess along with their parents."

"Flora, clam down." Chatta saw the tears falling. "From my perspective… it sounds like you are jealous and that the jealously is blinding you from see that he still loves you. You two have been going out for four years and out of those years I have never seen two people love each other more than the both of you. Now get some rest and tomorrow we will have a great time together with Roxy and Zing at your favourite restaurant."

"Maybe your right Chatta." Flora whipped away her tears. "And it will be fun talking to you three and catch up."

"That a girl." Chatta flew back inside.

Flora looked towards the direction of where Krystal and the guy were and saw that the two of them were kissing.

The guy still had on his helmet so it was hard to identify who she was kissing but Flora's was only hoping it wasn't Helia.

"Hope your right Chatta." She whispered before watching as the guy left.

Krystal was smiling as she hopped into school without even noticing Flora's sadden expression.

* * *

Riding into school, Krystal waited till the bike completely stopped before coming off.

"That was fun and I can't wait for our date later on." She smiled.

"Hopefully your parents won't take up too much of the day so I can have a little one on one with you." The guy replied.

"They won't. It's only going to be for two hours the most then it just going to be the both of us."

"That sounds like a plan." He replied. "Now can I get my good night kiss?"

"Sure." She watched as he lifted the screen off his helmet before leaning in for a kiss.

Separating, he mentioned. "I will see you later, my beautiful princess."

"Good night and honey when are you going to tell her?"

"About us? I guess before the day is over. I want her to know you are the only girl for me and that I love you."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." He told her before fixing his helmet and rode off.

Krystal hopped inside the school, happy as a young girl in love.

* * *

**This is one of about two or three new Winx stories I am putting out during the period of this week and next depending on if the storm that is heading towards the country doesn't turn into a hurricane. **

**Hope everyone likes this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Flora fluttered her eyes open and groaned softly. Checking the pink flower shape clock on her dresser she saw it was after eleven.

"I got enough sleep but why do I feel like crap?" She whispered to herself.

"Maybe it has something to do with your feelings?" Flora looked up and saw Musa walking in.

"Hey Musa." The nature fairy sat up and sighed. "I thought you and the others were on your group date by now."

"Almost." Musa replied. "The guys are waiting downstairs but I forgot something in my room."

"You better hurry, I know Riven hates waiting."

"Well he better wait. Flora tell me what's the matter? Ever since Helia met his old friend you have been down." The musical fairy took a seat beside her best friend.

"Ever since Princess Krystal came he hasn't any of my calls or texts." Flora answered.

"Maybe he is just busy. Riven has gone two weeks without texting or calling me." Musa informed her.

"That's because he was on punishment and got his taken away. Helia has never gotten in trouble and that's not the real reason why I am sad. It's because when we first saw Krystal, he introduced me as his friend instead of his girlfriend or flower princess and he has cancelled on me five times this week so he can spend time Krystal."

"Alright now I would be hurt." Musa said. "So is she the reason why he is not downstairs with his usual bouquet of beautiful flowers?"

"Yeah, they are having a dinner thing with their parents." Flora replied, checking the time. "I better get ready. Roxy, Chatta, Zing and I are going out for lunch."

"Cool, tell girls I said hi and before I forget tell Roxy I finished the song and we are starting rehearsal tomorrow at 8."

"Alright, have fun Musa."

"Thanks, you too."

* * *

"What the heck is taking Musa so long?" Riven huffed.

"Claim down dude. She has only been gone for like five minutes." Brandon told him as the Specialist plus the Winx waited outside, in front of Alfea.

"Why are you so inpatient?" Layla huffed. "It won't kill you to wait on your girlfriend."

"Got a problem, Princess?" Riven got off his leva bike.

"Yeah! With you." Layla said and stood in of the hero. "For the pass few minutes I have heard you complaining about how Musa is taking too long. Why can you have some patients for once?"

"You two claim down." Nabu came between the two. "Why can't you two get along for once?"

"Yeah, you two are always fighting." Bloom agreed. "What's up with you two?"

"Riven is an insensitive jackass!" Layla said.

"And you are a spoiled Princess that needs to get a life. Nabu, you should put your girl on a leach and muzzle." Riven yelled back.

"Riven that's going too far." Sky said.

"I agree with Sky." Bloom spoke. "Now Riven you need to have more for Layla and Layla, you need to understand that he is Musa's boyfriend so it's her problem."

"True that." Musa walked up to the group. Reaching her boyfriend she hit him on the back of his head.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"For disrespecting my friend!" She yelled. "You need to have more respect for my friends and the people around you and if you don't then we are over."

"You can't be serious."

"Yes I am. Now can we go on this group date?"

"Dude, you just got whopped." Brandon laughed.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, you guys." Flora said as they walked through the centre of Magix.

"No problem Flora." Roxy replied. "It feels nice to take a break from school and just relax with you."

"Yes, it's feels nice to just relax and not have to worry about anyone attacking us. I just wish Chatta and Zing didn't have to go back to Pixie Village though."

"Maybe next time they will be able to make it and hopefully our other friends will be able to come as well."

"Hopefully." Flora said they stopped front of a store.

"So where is this restaurant that you mentioned? My legs are getting tried from all this walking."

"You didn't want to fly it come over here, remember?" The brunette pointed out. "You wanted to see the city since this is first time here."

"I know." Roxy said. "The sights here are beautiful but I didn't expect it to involve so much walking."

"Well we are almost there." Flora pointed out. "It's right across the street. Helia and I use to come here often for our lunch date."

"Well it looks like he is having a lunch date with someone else." Roxy indicated to him and Krystal sitting outside of a restaurant, sharing a hug.

Flora looked to where the animal fairy pointed to and cast a sad sigh. "He said that they were going to have lunch with their parents." She forced a short laugh. Holding her head down, she continued. "How stupid was I to think that he really loved me? Since he has clearly moved on, it is time for me to move on as well."

"Flo, you guys have been together for four years and from what I can see he loves you with all his heart and soul." Roxy said.

"I thought so too. Come on Roxy, can we go to another restaurant?"

"Sure."

The two friends took another look at Helia and Krystal as they shared a laughed before walking away.

* * *

Helia sat around a six seat table watching for his parents along with Krystal and her parents.

Checking his time, he groaned softly. "I could be spending time with Flora instead of waiting here for…"

"Instead of waiting for what Helia?" Krystal walked up and took a seat beside him.

"Instead of waiting on our parents." He said. "I do enjoy spending time with them but I haven't seen Flora in a week and because Cordatroda took away my phone talking on it during class hours I haven't been able to communicate with her as often as I want and need to."

"Need to?" Krystal questioned. "It sounds like you are in love with her."

"I am. She is the one for me and I hope to make her my wife soon if she says yes to my proposal." He said. "Did you get the ring I drew?"

"Yes, I did." She took a navy blue ring box out of her pocket and gave it to Helia.

He opened it to reveal a beautiful flower shape diamond ring with a silver band that was only made in Linpeha.

"It's beautiful, now I only hope Flora says yes and make me the happiest man alive." He said. "Thanks Krystal."

The old friends lean forward to share a hug.

Parting she responded. "You're welcome."

"Did you talk to Flora for me?"

"No, I haven't seen her all week." She replied.

"She must think I am avoiding her." He said.

"I will look for her tonight."

"No need, hopefully the guys will replay the message to her or I will just have to sneak off to Alfea to see her."

"I hope my boyfriend loves me the same way you love Flora." She said.

Checking his watch, Helia said. "Our parents are official an hour late."

"As usual." Krystal mention as both started to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for taking me to Magix, Flora." Roxy smiled as the pair landed on Alfea soil.

"It was my pleasure." The nature fairy smiled as the two transformed into their normal form. "Hopefully next time we will be able to go with the rest of the girls."

"Hopefully." Roxy looked over to the entrance of the school and saw Helia resting on his Leva Bike. "Flora," She indicated to the blue hair hero.

Flora looked over to where the Earth Princess indicated and saw Helia. "Roxy… I hope you don't mind."

"Mind if you and your boyfriend talk?" She asked. Flora nodded. "No, I don't but just wait. When I get a boyfriend, I won't feel so left out."

"I didn't you know you felt left out. Sorry Roxy." Flora hugged her, gently.

"Those are not the correct of words. I meant to say that there is a guy I really like at Red Fountain but I don't know if he feels the same way and seeing you guys with your boyfriend is a constant reminder of what I don't have."

"Whoever this guy is will love you once he gets the chance to know." The brunette told her.

"Thanks, Flo but we will talk about this later. Lover boy is waiting on you." With that the violet hair teen made left but not without whispering good luck to her friend.

Turning around, Flora saw Helia walking towards her, with a smile on his face.

Reaching, he wrapped her into a gently hug and said. "I missed you, Flora and sorry for not calling. I have been so stupid lately putting Krystal before the love of my life."

Flora returned the hug and replied. "It's alright now. I have missed you too."

Flora leaned up towards Helia's lips and about to clash her lips onto her, a blast came her way and knocked her down.

The fairy looked up and saw Krystal coming her way with a grin on her face.

"Helia is mine now, bitch!" She chuckled. Flora looked up at Helia and saw him walking towards the nature princess and hugged her tightly.

"Helia! Helia! Helia!" Flora screamed out.

"Flora, wake up!" Bloom's voice was herd.

Flora opened her eyes and saw her friends minus Roxy looking at her in a worried manner.

Judging by the way they were dress, she guessed they just came from their date with the guys.

"What happen? Why were you screaming?" The red head princess asked.

"I had a bad dream that's all." She told them. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Flo, it has to be something serious for you to be screaming like that." Musa said.

"Is it about Helia and Krystal?" Layla questioned.

Flora nodded.

"Girls it looks like it is time for a sleepover." Stella smiled.

"Seriously Stella!" Tecna looked at her. "Our friend is in pain and all you want to do is have a sleepover."

"No… I actually agree with Stella on this one." Musa stepped in. "Maybe having a sleepover will help Flo talk about her problem with Helia will help with the nightmares."

"Alright, thanks guys." Flora smiled.

* * *

"You guys didn't tell her!" Helia yelled.

The other heroes in training plus Nabu were in his room and backed away slowly from the angry Hero.

"Sorry Bro." Brandon spoke from the corner of the room. "But as soon as we saw the girls it felt like someone casted a spell on us and we didn't remember anything about Flora."

"He is telling the truth." Nabu stepped forward from the door. "As soon as the girls were away and we reached back to the school we remembered."

"You know there must be a problem if not one but all five of us forgot." Sky said. "I think your Grandfather has something to do with it."

"Logically he would be the best choose since he is the only one in the school with magically powers." Timmy said.

"I know he is the reason behind this." Helia stormed out of the room and towards his grandfather's office.

Reaching pushed the door opened and saw Professor Saladin around his desk. "Helia… what can I do for you?"

"Tell me why did you put a spell on the boys to make them forget about Flora?" He asked. "You were the one that first approved of her and said you wouldn't mind me dating a commoner just as long as I didn't tell her I was a Prince till we got engaged."

Taking a deep breath, the old man got up and faced the large window before speaking. "I know I did and I still think Flora is a wonderful person and a powerful fairy but it's your parents."

"My parents?" Helia said. "My parents and I had a talk with Krystal and her parent about this. All four of them agreed that Krystal and I would not get married since our hearts belong to someone else."

"I know and they have accepted it but before you purpose to Flora they want to test if it's true love before she becomes the next queen to the throne." Saladin informed him.

"I have had enough of this. Flora is the love of my life and if they don't stop this then I will give up the throne." He yelled.

"You wouldn't!" Saladin turned around and looked at him.

"I would." Helia said. "Ever since I was born, you and my parents have been trying to run my life."

"How so?" The grey hair male asked.

"How? You three demanded that I didn't tell Flora or any of my friends about me been a prince. My parents engaged me to Krystal without my permission while I am still going out to Flora and a bunch of other things," He let out a deep breath. "When I met Flora everything changed. I realized that I could make my own choices, live my own life and be a great king one day."

"Helia…" Saladin whispered.

"Gramps, listen to me. I am in love with her till it hurts and each day without her hurts more than the swords that are used in battle training. I need you three to butt out… or the kingdom will have to find another heir to the throne."

"You must seriously love her to be willing to give up everything to be with her." His grandfather smiled. "Go, be with her. I will talk to your parents."

Looking at the time, Helia said. "She must be sleeping by now and the Headmistress has already put up the barrier."

"You can try tomorrow but for now you can try calling her." Saladin handed Helia back his phone. "Good luck and I am sure she will make a great queen one day."

"I know so too." Helia quickly punched in his love's number while walking out.

* * *

Flora stood on the balcony of her and Bloom's room. All the girls had hit the hay with Bloom sleeping on her bed while the others were on the floor in their sleeping bag.

It was after midnight and the barrier was up now. She wanted to sleep but the thoughts of Helia with someone else killed her emotionally.

Feeling her phone vibrate, Flora looked at the screen and saw Helia's name printed on it.

"Sorry Helia." She cried.

Even though the girls told her to give Helia one more chance because he loved her, she made up her mind that maybe Helia isn't the one for her.

* * *

**Come on people, it's one thing to read but anything to review. Hoping to reach to get at ten more reviews before updating since i have finished the story already, it's just to post it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bloom grumbled as someone banged repeatedly banged on her dorm room door. Opening her eyes she released that she was the only one that heard the knock as everyone else was still asleep on the floor.

Rolling out of the bed wearing a blue mini shorts and a white tank top, she walked to the door and opened it to reveal Helia.

Standing in front of her wearing blue jeans and a light blue shirt, the young blue hair hero looked sad no… desperate.

"Helia, what are you doing here so early?" She asked looking to see that it was after six in the morning.

"Flora, is she here?" He replied.

"Hold on." Bloom took two steps back and looked on to Flora's bed to see it was empty. "She's gone!"

"What?!" Helia yelled, waking up the rest of the girls. Storming into the room, he saw the other girls looking at him angrily then at Flora's bed. "Where is Flora?"

"Hold up lover boy." Layla shot a small amount of morphix onto his mouth.

"Yeah, you just woke me out of my beauty sleep." Stella yawned. "The least you could do is wait till we are fully awake."

Helia said something but the thing on his mouth made it hard to understand him.

Everyone but Musa, who was laying on her sleeping bag still got.

Tecna took a deep breath before saying. "Now, you tell us what is the problem, Helia."

He pointed to the pink thing on his mouth.

"Layla, take it off his mouth." Bloom suggested.

Layla sneaked her fingers to remove it.

"As I was saying." He told the girls. "I came to see Flora but she is here so do any of you know where she is?"

"Flora is missing!" Everyone expect Bloom yelled.

"Could you guys be any quicker?" Musa groaned. Opening her eyes, she sat up. "Flora is not missing; she left early this morning to go back Linpeha."

"Why didn't she tell us where she was going?" Layla asked.

"I don't know." Musa said. "She accidently tripped over me this morning sneaking out, that's how I got to find out."

"Did Flora mention when she will be back?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah, later today or early next day. Her parents called her and said she had to return to Linepha as soon as possible."

"That doesn't sound like Flo." Stella said. "She would have told us if she was going somewhere."

"She left a note on the bed." Musa pointed to her pillow. "Now good night and keep quite before I blast you guys out of the room."

The music fairy returned to her sleeping position and dosed off.

"Helia, I guess you will have to come back later tonight or tomorrow." Bloom said. "But you have a lot ass kissing to do."

"When you didn't answer her calls, spending too much time with Krystal and avoiding her all week, she gave up hope and decided to let you go." Layla said. "Even though she still loves you."

"And I love her too." Helia replied. "I wanted to talk to her all week but my grandfather and parents used magic preventing me from doing it."

"But why would they do that?" Stella asked. "I thought they loved Flora."

"My do but they wanted me to marry a princess because of the kingdom stupid rule." The blue hair hero positioned himself onto his love's bed.

"That a prince can only marry a princess?" Bloom asked.

"We knew you were a prince!" Musa jumped up causing everyone to look at her surprised.

"I thought you were asleep." Helia said.

"I couldn't go back to sleep. Anyway, we knew you were a prince." Musa smiled.

"How?" He asked.

"The internet and the fact that we did a background check on you before you and Flora got together." Tecna informed him.

The girls looked at him to see an puzzled expression on his face. "Did you guys do a background check on all your boyfriends?"

"Well," Bloom said. "Not all of them. Just you and Riven."

Layla informed him. "When you saved Flora from that monster a few years ago then let him go we kinda thought you were working for the evil side."

Musa took a seat beside him and said. "If it helps Flora isn't mad that you didn't mention it. She understood since why you kept it a secret and wouldn't push till you were ready to take to her about it."

Helia smiled. "Flora is so wonderful. I just hope she will forgive me when I explain and hopefully say yes to my proposal."

"You're going to propose to her?!" Stella jumped for joy. "Let me see the ring!"

Helia took the box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the beautiful ring.

"It is so gorgeous." Layla said. "How about this? When she comes back I will call you."

"Great." Helia said. "In the meantime I will go over everything I have planned to ask her. Thank you, I am really gratefully for this."

"No problem." Tecna said. "You have helped all of us with our relationships the least we can do is help you with yours."

"After all," Musa reassured him. "You two belong together."

"The love you two share is true and honest." Stella said. "It sounds cheesy but it's true."

"Thank you everyone." Helia got up. "I just hope she forgives me and says yes."

"Now get going lover boy." Layla pushed him out of the room. "You have a date to plan and make sure it is the best date you have ever planned in your life."

"I will." Helia walked out of the room. _'Flora, you are the best thing in my life and I never want to image life without you.'_

* * *

Flora stood in front of a three storey house. It was made out of bricks with a brown colouring painted on it resembling wood. The house had four windows on each storey, with everyone of them in the shape of a large flower or leaf. Meanwhile various flowers and a large lawn was at the front of the yard as well as the back and veins were attached to the bricks. To her it looked wonderful.

Walking to the door, the brunette opened it.

"Mom, Dad! Where are you guys?" She called out.

"In the living room sweetie." Her mother called out.

Flora smiled since she hasn't seen her parents in months now. Walking she entered the living room to reveal her mother, who was short in height, had brunette hair that reached down to her back and wearing full green dress sitting with a boy about her age with blonde hair, tan skin and hazel eyes.

"Flora, you remember Roy, right? Your old childhood friend."

"Yeah, I remember him." She responded. "How are you? I haven't seen you since we high school."

"Yeah, I actually moved for a while before returning to Linepha. I actually came by today to see you." He got up to greet her. "You look just as beautiful as I remembered."

He gazed at her wearing a pink and green dress that reached above her knees, a pink bow that held up her long brunette hair into one and a silver necklace in the shape of a flower.

"Thank you and you look good." Flora walked over to hug him. Parting from the hug she looked to her mother and asked. "This is why I had to rush come over here so early in the morning?"

"Yeah." Her mother nodded.

"I actually wanted to meet you at Magix since I will be transferring to Red Fountain next week but your mother was very influence in me staying here." Roy said.

"It's okay. That's mom for you anyway my boyfriend and friends are at that school so I know you will be in good hands."

"Oh… you have a boyfriend?" Roy questioned.

'_I forgot we are not together anymore.'_ Flora thought.

"Yes, his name is Helia. He is the nicest, most sweetest guy I have ever met not to mention strong and very artistic. He is going to be a great son in law once he purpose to my baby." Her mother stated.

'_I can't tell her that he and I broke up. Even though she is right. He is the prefect guy and every girl would love to have him as a boyfriend and I love him.'_ She thought.

"So how about we have a seat and catch up on old times?" Roy suggested.

Flora agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking through Red Fountain halls, Roy looked in awe at how big and beautiful the school was.

"This school looks awesome." He turned to Flora.

"I know." She replied. Looking around to for Helia. "This is the best school to learn about Heroics."

Seeing the brunette a bit distracted he asked. "Looking for your boyfriend?"

Flora turned to him. "Um…" Seeing the headmaster's office, she pointed out. "This is the where Headmaster Saladin is."

Stopping in front of the door, Roy said. "Thanks for following me and your boyfriend is one lucky person to have someone as beautiful and sweet as you."

"Yeah." She whispered.

The blonde moved closer to Flora and wrapped his arms around her. "Too bad he got to you before I did because I like you too." He whispered.

Flora backed away from his hold and responded. "Roy…"

"Flora, please dumb that loser and be with me. I love you." He confessed. "Whoever that hero wannabe is, can't compare to me."

Flora closed her eyes before opening them, thrown off by the surround confession. She did not even realized that Helia had just existed his grandfather's office.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, grandpa?" Helia asked, entering the office.

"Yes," Saladin stood up from his table. "I spoke to your parents and they agreed to back off forever."

"How did you get them to do that?" He looked surprised.

"They realized that you are crazy about Flora and just because she is not a princess doesn't mean you two can't get married." He explained. "Plus I had to remain them of an experience similar to this."

"Which is?" He took a seat.

"You see your father wasn't in line for the throne." Saladin started out. "His older brother was."

"I though uncle was his younger brother." Helia said.

"No, your uncle is a year older than your father." The elder continued. "A few years before you were born your uncle fell in love with a peasant but even though there wasn't a rule against him dating her, your grandmother and I didn't approve because of public appearance."

"Wait!" The young hero looked upset. "If there are no rules against me dating and marrying a commoner then why did you guys lie to me about it?"

"Like I said we wanted to keep up appearances." Saladin cleared his throat. "No heir to the throne has ever married a commoner before and we were afraid of what the people might think. Any way your uncle was so in love with the maiden that he was willing to give up everything to be with her including his family."

"Let me guess." Helia spoke. "Since you guys had another child, there was no problem in uncle marrying auntie and moving out of the palace."

"Yes," Saladin nodded. "And after seeing that they are still together after thirty years, happy and have three beautiful children your parents and I finally see that love doesn't know title plus the kingdom loves her." He whispered the last part.

"What was that?" Helia thought he heard in correctly.

"A local newspaper got a picture of you and Flora together, kissing and published it yesterday. The kingdom loved the idea of having someone as beautiful as Flora been queen and the thought of her knowing the suffering of the regular person would make you become a better king."

The blue hair teen held his head down. "At least you guys are finally off my back."

"But?" He saw his grandson sad expression.

"But I might have lost Flora because of all of this mess."

"If she loves as much as you say she does then Flora will forgive you. Now go get her before it's too late." Saladin encouraged.

Helia didn't waste any time and left the office. Upon opening the door, he saw his flower standing in the hall way talking to Roy.

"Flora, please be with me. I love you." Roy added.

"I don't love you." Flora finally spoke. "I love Helia too much to be with anyone else."

Hearing that, the young prince was overjoyed that his princess still loved him.

"Flora…" Roy spoke.

"You heard her." Helia walked over to the brunette. "She loves me not you. So if I ever see or hear you hitting on my beloved again I will hurt you in places you could never imagine."

"Yeah right." Roy chuckled. "I am more suited for Flora than you are."

Curling his hands into a fist, Roy prepared to punch the prince. Helia quickly dodged it and hit the male to the ground. About to punch him, Flora stopped him.

"Helia stop hurting him." She cried.

Looking up at his beloved, he saw her about to burst into tears. Leaving Roy alone, he wrapped his arms around her waist and said. "Sweetie, I am so sorry. For everything."

"Helia…" She whispered.

The hero in training clashed his lips onto her. He missed her; he missed kissing her every day, having his princess in his arms. He missed everything about her. For the past few days he didn't get to see her drove him crazy.

Flora never knew how much she really missed him till Helia began kissing her. She missed been in his arms, making out, just been with him. Even though she said they were officially over she loved him deeply and could never love anyone apart from him.

Roy saw the love that the love that the two shared for each other and knew he couldn't compete with Helia. Getting up he headed into the office, leaving the couple in the hallway.

Separating from the kiss, Helia begged. "My flower please let me explain."

Flora nodded. "Alright."

Taking her hand, he escorted her to his room to have more privacy. Making sure it was lock so that no one would brag in.

Flora looked around the room and saw a lot of pictures of her. Some of them were drawings while the rest are photos. Standing in the middle of the room, she turned to see Helia walking towards her with love in his eyes.

* * *

"Now I understand." Flora spoke after taking in everything that he told her. "And I am sorry for doubting your love for me."

"No, it is my fault. I should have told you everything from earlier." He massaged her left cheek. "And since there are no more secrets between us, well you please forgive me."

"I forgive you." She smiled.

"Thank you my love." Helia placed his hand into his right pocket and took out a small box. "You have made me so happy." He kneeled down onto the floor. "But you will make me the happiest person ever if you say yes to my question."

Seeing him kneeling down, Flora had an idea of what he wanted to ask her. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. "My love… YES! YES! YES!"

Helia was overjoyed by her answer but wanted to ask properly first. "My sweet, I wanted to ask you first."

"Sorry." Flora blushed.

"My love after four years together I have fallen so deeply and madly in love with you that I can't or want to picture life without you in it. You mean everything to me and throughout the years I realized that I don't just want you in my life, I need you in it. You are my light, my life." He poured his heart out to her. "Flora of Linepha will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and queen of Helix?"

Flora nodded so touched by what Helia said. Seeing him sliding a ring with a silver band and a pink diamond on it, she was in awe at the beauty of it.

Seeing Helia getting up from the floor she wasted no time and kissed his lips. Hugging her waist, he lifted her up and carried the brown hair beauty to the bed where the two had a very long make out session to make up for what they missed out on during the week.

Lying on the bed wrapped in each other's arms, Flora was the first to speak. "I feel so complete been with you."

"I know the feeling, Flower. You are my soul mate that's way I can't image life without you." He kissed her forehead.

"You are my soul mate." She cooed.

Closing their eyes the two lovers drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Since I have been getting a lot of mixed reviews about this story, I have decided to just cut the story shorter than expected so hope everyone will be happy. **

**I am also thinking about cutting the next story 'Love Thoughout Time' short since people are beginning to lose interest in it also. If no one is reviewing again then the story will be deleted. **


End file.
